Spaceport/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Spaceport, the first level in the episode Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D. This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. Walkthrough When you start quickly turn around and run into the teleporter behind you before the approaching spacecraft outside the window will have a chance to hit you. You'll enter a small cabin where you grab the RPG and the Steroids. After that get back to the starting point using the teleporter. Now walk forward, round the corner and then go right. Kill two Assault Troopers and take the Shotgun. After that press the button next to that big slot in the wall to deactivate the Force Field. Get back to the flashing part of the room and at the opposite end of this room look for a niche with a View Screen. Finally run down the hallway you just gained access to (by deactivating the Force Field) and kill the next Assault Trooper. Open the door and eliminate two more of them. You'll enter a huge windowed room with a big conduit in its centre. There is an elevator on the left (around the corner), an unopenable door on the opposite end of the room and a door ahead on the right. Head forward and open the door on the right to kill an Assault Enforcer appearing as soon as you enter the room (this actually is the first Assault Enforcer you regularly meet when playing the game linearly). Take some Armor, two loads of Pistol Ammo, the Scuba Gear and the Portable Medikit, as well as the Blue Access Card. (Opposite to the door you entered this room part of the wall is white. Press it to find the Chaingun Cannon underwater. Note: that's not being counted as a real secret. Collect it and dive up, back into the former room where you found the Blue Access Card.) From up there you should be able to smartly wipe out the next Assault Enforcer. If the Assault Enforcer doesn't come over, jump down and kill him). Run back to the room with the big conduit to find one more Assault Enforcer, as well as an Assault Trooper in a corner next to the panorama window. Where this Assault Enforcer sat you can take an elevator upwards, get rid of another Assault Trooper and put your Blue Access Card into its slot to open the prior closed elevator door at the big room's opposite side. Take out the Assault Enforcer waiting for you within the now accessible elevator, grab some RPG Ammo next to the elevator, and go upwards. You'll now find yourself in another huge room quite similar to the former. Enter it, shoot the orange C9 in the back right corner to blow open the next elevator beam and kill two Assault Enforcers. Walk into the beam, press the button on the wall, quickly turn around and shoot the landing Assault Enforcer. Head forward, upwards the ramp and bring down yet another Assault Enforcer, as well as an Assault Trooper. Take the Pipebombs and the Large Medikit if you need it. Look at the wall where the Pipebombs lay to find four switches - you'll have to activate the correct combination of switches to hear a sound, which will tell you: you've unlocked something. This is a game element you will encounter several times in Duke Nukem 3D. Puzzle around until you hear the sound. If you don't like puzzling around look at the very bottom of this text to find the correct combination. You have now deactivated the Force Field locking up the big conduit! Hop through the wide opening to the conduit and before entering it, it's a good point to find secret #4. Back in the first big room you kill an Assault Enforcer and finally enter the conduit by diving into the small pool on the ground. Grab the Red Access Card. On the opposite wall push the button to open a small section right above the button, containing a Jetpack and two Atomic Healths. Get back to the upper huge conduit-room. Four Assault Enforcers have appeared - battle them. Walk up the ramp again (to the area with the combo switches) and this time enter the Splitting Doom Door on the left. Another Assault Enforcer will fall down onto the bright spot on the floor and will be killed by you. Hop into the niche on the wall near to the elevator you came from, follow the path forwards to an automatic elevator, push the button and find yourself back in the upper huge condult-room, next to the Splitting Doom Door. Enter the Splitting Doom Door again and this time walk all the way forwards to put the Red Access Card into the slot to your right. You can now reach the door in front of you. Select the Pistol, open the door and immediately retreat a bit to destroy the Sentry Drone from a safe distance using your Pistol. Head forward through the last door to hit the Nuke Button. COMBINATION: ooxo Tips Other features Level contents Category:Walkthroughs